<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You say it best (when you say nothing at all) by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486696">You say it best (when you say nothing at all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with another alpha had never been part of Tony's plans but then again, he hadn't been set on a designation either. Peter just happened, as Peter Parker tended to do. So when it came to actually having sex, they had to come up with ways to make it so whoever would take the other wouldn't end up hurt by their knots, didn't they? </p><p>Things went... slightly further than that in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You say it best (when you say nothing at all)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts">textbookchoices</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late treat for you! Hope this works for you dearie!! I had a bit of a vision so I had to 😘</p><p>Title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/46LI9mnlQ8fJHH47ioBubg?si=8o7XuNtIS06DBewqvYPUCg&amp;context=spotify%3Aplaylist%3A37i9dQZF1DXb9LIXaj5WhL">"When You Say Nothing At All" by Allisson Krauss and Union Station</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steadier than that Pete, you can do it, come on," Tony whispered. "Show me what a good boy you are, prepping for me." </p><p>The sound that left Peter's lips was so close to a mewl Tony bit on his bottom lip not to moan himself. He kept watching as his boyfriend effectively steadied himself on his hands and knees, strapped as he was to their newest fucking machine, the toy never relenting from its merciless thrusting. The way Peter raised his chin to look up at him made the light catch on the buckle of his collar, sending a sharp jolt of arousal down Tony's loins, a feeling of rightness settling and clearing his mind. </p><p>"Tell me baby," Tony knelt by Peter's head, brushing his hand over the man's flushed cheek and up to push his sweaty hair from his forehead, "you still wet enough or do you need more slick? We got plenty, just tell me."</p><p>Tony could check by himself, nothing easier, but making Peter work through the fog of his own mind was half the game. Watching him blink heavily, panting and whimpering as the silicone cock kept assaulting his prostate with sensation, stole Tony's breath away every time they got around to using it. He leaned down to pluck a kiss from Peter's open mouth. He licked into it, sucked on the man's tongue as he let his hands roam Peter's sides, the man's muscles coiled and his back arching over and over. </p><p>"More, please," Peter eventually panted, blinking heavily. </p><p>"You got it." Tony nodded. "Thank you for telling me baby. That's great."</p><p>He walked back behind Peter, staring a little at how the toy fucked his boyfriend rhythmically, the noise of it soothing at the same time as it was arousing beyond measure. His rim was red and glistening with Tony's earlier preparations and then it was wet, drenched in the new pour of lube Tony squeezed out of the bottle, fisting his hand on the silicone cock as it pulled out so it was fully coated, then toying with Peter's hole again as well. Tony knelt at Peter's side once more and kissed his hip. </p><p>"There you go," he whispered, grinning when the press of his fingers behind Peter's balls made him keen. </p><p>"Tony," he whined, "Tony please…" </p><p>"What do you want, handsome?" Tony cooed. "What do you need?" </p><p>He knew what he needed. He knew this thorough a prep for his knot wasn't warranted, even if they were both alphas and as such Peter's body wasn't meant to accommodate him, not as naturally as he would have if Peter had been an omega at least. If anything, the fact that Peter still didn't need to spend close to an hour hooked to their favorite machine made the process even more enjoyable, for them both. </p><p>"Tell me, love, tell your alpha what you want."</p><p>Peter whimpered at that, just like he did every time Tony used designations in the bedroom, the act of stating his own while leaving Peter's out making his cock jump between his legs. </p><p>"Your knot, I need your knot." </p><p>He sounded almost defeated, so wrecked by the thorough fucking he submitted himself to, senses alight with a thousand pinpricks as he'd described many times. Tony's hands tightened on his own thighs at the tone, his jaw squaring with need. </p><p>"I got you, baby, hang on." He spoke against Peter's forehead dropping a kiss there before getting up and taking care of freeing Peter from the machine. </p><p>His hands were trembling by the time he was able to turn it off, and his cock almost peaked out of the waistband of his boxers with how hard he was, his knot gently swelling already. How glad he was that he'd already stripped out of most of his clothes. </p><p>"There we go," he whispered, manhandling Peter quietly so he could heave him up into his arms, "Bedroom baby." </p><p>Watching Peter wait for him, laid out in the middle of their bed on his stomach, miles of pale skin solely interrupted by the black strip of his collar, legs parted and hole so ready for him shredded the last of Tony's resolve to wait. He positioned himself between Peter's thighs, lube bottle at the ready if Peter needed more. Carefully, Tony parted Peter's cheeks, groaning at the sight of his ass, so beautifully swollen and empty still. </p><p>"You tell me if it's too much." Tony asked, commanded really, in a different tone than the one he'd been using so far, signalling Peter's dazed mind that he meant it more than anything. </p><p>Peter's only answer was to tap his fist on the pillow next to his head, twice. Ok. </p><p>"Thank you." Tony brushed his hand down Peter's spine as he said the words, and then, finally, reached for his boxers, tugging them down to the middle of his thighs and guided his cock to Peter's hole. </p><p>Words became difficult to form or even think then, the searing heat of Peter's body pulling Tony's cock in, emptying his mind. </p><p>He fucked in slowly at first, only to let go completely when Peter pushed back, his parted, bitten lips letting out pleas for more and rougher. Tony obliged. </p><p>"Knot me, knot me Tony please, make me feel you, stretch me," Peter whined, the words slurred together and dragging out of his mouth in between moans. </p><p>"Yes, baby," Tony growled, his arms almost giving out from under him, leaving him smothering Peter's body underneath him as he kept fucking him, faster and faster. The skin of his shoulder was soft and covered in sweat when Tony bit down on it, feeling himself losing control of his instincts, losing his hand on his arousal, submerged by too much pleasure and need.</p><p>He came rumbling filthy love confessions down Peter's ear, his mouth and teeth catching on every available inch of skin as he pumped his boyfriend full of his spend. Come spilled out of his cock in jets, making Tony's hips jerk with every new wave until he was finally seated as deep as he could be, Peter's rim holding him inside as it was stretched to its maximum. </p><p>As gently as possible in his own state of exhaustion, Tony gathered Peter to him and rolled them both on their sides, shushing him with praise and his fingers dancing all along Peter's chest. </p><p>"Wanna come for me, baby?" Tony asked when Peter stopped mewling from his knot. </p><p>"Please," Peter lazily turned his head so he could look into Tony's eyes, pushing his ass flush to Tony's pelvis. </p><p>Tony nodded, pressing his forehead to Peter's temple, overcome with too many feelings and an all-encompassing need for an impossible closeness they could only hint at reaching, even then. He skipped his hand down Peter's front, until he could wrap it around his boyfriend's cock. He groaned, both possessive and overwhelmed by how wet and needy he found it, hard as a rock and no doubt ready to come. </p><p>Tony jerked his baby off, not gentle when Peter needed him precise and merciful, the rough texture of his palm and fingers contrasting almost too beautifully with the softness of the man's cock.</p><p>"Come for me, love, go on, give it to me." Tony murmured, and had to bite the inside of his cheeks when Peter instantly did. </p><p>Mimicking the vice Peter had on his own cock, Tony gripped Peter's length as the man's knot swelled and shot come all over his fist and down the sheets. Very little in life still captivated Tony's attention, but Peter letting go of everything to let his body take over and go down with it always did, always would. </p><p>"That's beautiful, you're magnificent baby, so good for me, such a good alpha baby for me." </p><p>Peter gasped again, whining when he couldn't really bury his face in Tony's neck the way he wanted. </p><p>"That's okay, we just stay like this, I got you okay? I got you. And then we'll do breakfast again to restore some of that spidey strength of yours hmm?"</p><p>Peter nodded weakly, a slow bob of his head before he rubbed the side of his face in Tony's chest and closed his eyes, just breathing.</p><p>"That's right, rest up beautiful. I'm right here."</p><p>"Love you, Tony," Peter mumbled long minutes after, one of his hands lazily playing with his collar, eyes still closed. </p><p>"Love you too, sweetheart," Tony nuzzled Peter's hair, sighing happily as he felt his knot start to deflate. </p><p>Even when his cock slipped out and he let go of Peter's, the position was too good to move, the closeness too right to leave. </p><p>"Five more minutes?" Peter mumbled. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah we can do that." Tony confirmed, hugging Peter to himself still. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>